The present invention relates to a combination storage vessel and delivery pump. More particularly, the invention is directed to a unitary, integrally-formed resiliently-compressible container or reservoir from which a stored fluid product may be readily dispensed through a discharge conduit. Delivery of fluid is conveniently effected by application of compression forces, manually, to the container body itself.
Manually compressible containers combined with fluid dispensing structures are known in the art. Such hand-operated "pumps" have taken many and varied physical forms. Some configurations have proven difficult to grasp and manipulate with one hand. Others are hard to control as to volume of product delivered or dispensed. Still others have been unduly cumbersome, lacking aesthetic appeal. Manufacturing or fabrication problems have contributed to objectionably high production costs for some devices of the general class here involved,
It is therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a relatively simple, aesthetically attractive yet operationally superior combination storage container and pump assembly which obviates many of the shortcomings of earlier devices.